Right Now
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: "I love you." He whispered, so softly, she almost didn't hear it. "Really?" She tilted her head up to him, as he stared at her with eyes filled with love. "Of course I do." He whispered, making her smile. "I love you too." She leaned in, kissing him.


**I COME BEARING GIFTS **

**A NEW STORY**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lights go down, and the night is calling to me, yeah.<em>**  
><strong><em>I hear voices singing songs in the street and I know<em>**

* * *

><p><em>They were at a bonfire at the beach.<em>

_The brunette was wearing a long beach dress, sandals, and minimal makeup._

_She was aware of the clicks that she heard, but chose to ignore it._

_Grabbing her guitar, she began to sing, her voice so pure and beautiful._

_"Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me, but bare this in mind, it was meant to be." Her eyes got teary, happiness though._

* * *

><p><em><strong>That we won't be going home for so long, for so long.<strong>  
><strong>But I know that I won't be on my own, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>I love this feeling that<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>That night, everyone stayed there, singing songs through the night.<br>_

_"This is perfect.." He whispered to her, kissing her lightly._

_He knew about the tour, but he wanted to savior the moments with his princes__s._

_"I know." She mumbled, smiling into the kiss._

_"Go Austin!" His family cheered, making the both of them blush._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Right now I wish you were here with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause right now everything is new to me.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>As he looked out the window of his tour bus, a small tear rolled down his cheek.<em>

_He was leaving Ally for eight months, and he couldn't stand the thought._

_She was his everything, his best friend, his soul mate._

_And he's terrified that her feelings will change._

_Not to mention, this was his first tour, he didn't know what to do since it was all so new to him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know I can't fight the feeling.<strong>  
><strong>And every night I feel it.<strong>  
><strong>Right now<strong>  
><strong>I wish you were here with me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Every night so far, he's been waking up, wanting to pull her close, to feel her warmth, to run his fingers through her soft hair.<br>_

_And every night, she's been wishing the same thing._

_They both wanted to be comforted by each other.  
><em>

_He's forever grateful for Skype, but it isn't the same._

_He wanted to say the three words that are oh so important, but in a special way._

_Skype isn't all that special for the first I love you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late night spaces with all our friends, you and me, yeah.<br>Love these faces just like how it used to be._**

* * *

><p><em>"Ally!" He yelled, picking her up and spinning her around.<em>

_Instead of doing all eight months in a row, he got a weeks break._

_"Austin!" Her smile was so big, it could outshine any star._

_They both leaned in, and met for a soft kiss._

_"I've missed you." He mumbled against her lips._

_"I missed you too." She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"What about your manager?" Trish asked, a teasing smile on her lips._

_"I've missed all of you." And it was true._

_That night, they all stayed out at the park, talking and laughing, just like the old times._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And we won't be going home for so long, for so long.<strong>  
><strong>But I know, I won't be on my own, on my own.<strong>  
><strong>I'm feeling like<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"I wish you didn't have to go." Ally whispered, as they stared up at the night sky.<br>_

_"Me too." He whispered, playing with her hair, staring at her._

_It was his last night, and they both had sneaked out, just to be with each other for one last night._

_"I love you." He whispered, so softly, she almost didn't hear it._

_"Really?" She tilted her head up to him, as he stared at her with eyes filled with love._

_"Of course I do." He whispered, making her smile._

_"I love you too." She leaned in, kissing him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right now I wish you were here with me<strong>  
><strong>Cause right now everything is new to me.<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>He looked at his phone, a picture of them at the beach was brought up.<br>_

_In the picture, Ally was on his back, a huge smile upon her features, as he was laughing, both of them seemingly unaware of the picture being taken._

_In the background, the sun was just setting, a beautiful blur of pink, purple, and blue clashed together, making it seem perfect._

_A soft smile spread itself across his face, as the picture stared at him._

_It was the most perfect day ever._

_They'd had a bonfire, and he and Ally had just gotten together._

_A small crystal drop fell on his phone, as he realized it was a tear._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know I can't fight the feeling.<strong>  
><strong>And every night I feel it.<strong>  
><strong>Right now<strong>  
><strong>I wish you were here with me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Only two more months." He smiled brightly at Ally, who mimicked him.<br>_

_"I miss you so so much." She whispered, but smiled as well._

_"I miss you too, but I'm quite happy as well." At the thought of his amazing job, a smile spread across his lips._

_"I know you can't fight that feeling, and I am so so happy and proud of you." Her eyes portrayed love, and happiness._

_"I still wish you were here to experience this with me." He said, as a tear slipped down his cheek._

_"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon."_

_"I gotta go, but I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I could do this forever.<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, whoa. (All)<strong>  
><strong>And let's go crazy together.<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, whoa. (All)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Austin can't lie; he'd tour forever if he could.<br>_

_But only if Ally, Trish, and Dez were with him._

_He wants to go crazy with them, stay out all night just having fun._

_Ally would surely love that, she's in love with the night._

_He smiled as he looked down at his phone._

_One more week until he could see her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lights go down and I hear you calling to me, yeah.<br>Right now I wish you were here with me  
>Cause right now everything is new to me.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>He was performing his last song for the tour.<em>

_This one was the best by far, ask anyone._

_He was so energetic on the stage, it truly looked as if he was born on one._

_The only voice he could hear, was Ally's._

_His love only grew stronger, and he missed her so much, it's almost as if he could hear her._

_As the last song played, he gave all his power into it, making it the best._

_Streamers and plastic bubbles floated down from the ceiling as the song ended._

_It was the best experience ever._

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know I can't fight the feeling.<strong>  
><strong>And every night I feel it.<strong>  
><strong>Right now<strong>  
><strong>I wish you were here with me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Ally!"<br>_

_"Austin!"_

_The two lovers ran towards each other, Austin smiling so big, the Cheshire cat would be put to shame._

_Ally had a few stray tears fall down, as they embraced, his arms going around her waist._

_"I've missed you so so much." He said, immediately kissing her._

_She kissed back, pouring all her emotion into it._

_"Next time you leave for tour, take me with you." She asked, looking at him._

_"Of course. That was absolute torture." He said, and sealed his promise with a sweet kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>BAM<strong>

**THAT TOOK ME THREE HOURS**

**YOU BETTER LOVE IT**

**JK JK X3  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN RIGHT NOW BY 1D**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
